


UnexpectED

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Comfort, M/M, break in, eddeddy - Freeform, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd, Eddy, and Casey return home only to realize that their home was broken into over night.





	UnexpectED

Ed and May’s vows was a ceremony filled with laughter, tears, and followed with fun dance reception. Everyone danced around until the late hours of the night. Ed was almost collapsed to the ground as May hauled him out of the hall they had rented.

Staying overnight at a hotel, Casey had a tough time going to sleep having forgotten her favorite stuffed bunny at home. Almost spending half the night awake, Edd and Eddy finally got their daughter fall asleep after singing songs and telling stories.

And the next morning they woke up in a dog pile; Edd and Eddy sitting up in bed with Casey snoozing in their lap. It was a precious moment. They wished they could have taken a picture if one of their phones was an arm’s length in distance.

“Ugh, I think I need a massage tonight!” Eddy groaned, cracking his back. Casey laughed from the backseat.

“As long as you message me first,” Edd remarked as he drove into the driveway.

They still weren’t used to living in their very own house yet. Having lived in apartments for over a decade it was strange to be the owners of their very own house. It felt so nice to have their own house without a bunch of loud neighbors in one building. All the more, a house meant more time for family.

“Yay! Buttercup must have missed me like crazy!” Casey excitedly jumped out of the car and bolted up the stone stairs to their front door. However, she patiently waited for parents because she didn’t have the key to unlock the door.

Edd and Eddy took the suitcases out. Luckily, they didn’t pack much. Their muscles still ached from sitting upright.

“She adores that stuffed bunny so much. I didn’t think we’d ever get home,” Edd said to Eddy.

Eddy wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist, pulling him closer. “Next time we bring Buttercup and forget Casey,” Eddy winked at him.

“Eddy!” Edd retorted though he was still smiling.

“What? Don’cha know whenever I’m kidding?” Eddy teased, hugging Edd a little closer.

It felt nice to be close to each other. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together lately. Although they were only away for just one night it felt nice to get away for a short time from their busy lives. Hopefully, they’d have another little vacation soon.

Unlocking the door, the instant the family walked in, there was the most peculiar vibe.

“Gosh, it’s drafty in here,” Edd remarked, feeling a chill.

Casey gasped. “The windows smashed! Look at the glass on the floor!”

The moment Edd saw the whole window smashed to pieces with fragments of glass scattered all over the rug and couch, the man’s whole face paled, dropping his suitcase to the floor.

“SOMEBODY BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!” Edd screamed in horror.


End file.
